Silver Lion's Pride
by Dregus
Summary: To a Lion, its Pride is everything. Naruto, the Silver Lion of Konoha does not have one. But, what happens when Kushina and Mikoto, tired of a very neglectful Minato and bastard Fugaku do when they leave for a long term mission? Two shot, and my first lemon ever!


**Hey you guys, what's up? Now, i know what I said regarding my stories, but this is purely a two shot. Though to be honest its not an original idea i had, as it was partly inspired by Life of Hanberrro (that is not a misspelling, its actually called that) by Fearme80, which is basically a one shot where Naruto and Minato are brothers, and Naruto steals Kushina from him. Now, thats really the only thing that story and this one will share. And another story that i can't recall the name of, but Naruto was the result of some kind of genetic experiment combining the DNA of one of the gold and silver brothers and an Uzumaki woman, by another Uzumaki woman who had achieved immortality. I'm only using a couple of things from either stories, so at best this is loosely inspired by those stories.**

**And before any of you start, this will remain a two shot no matter what, as i really have no desire to start another full length story. Especially since if i did, a lot of you would rage on me about doing another full length story, when i just finished my poll letting you all vote on what story i should concentrate on.**

**Now, this is going to be a bit AU, in that Naruto will be Minato's brother, but not by blood. Also, Naruto will be the grandson of Gingaku of the gold and silver brothers, meaning he will have a wild mane of silver hair, and have darker skin. Not dark like the Raikage, but more like a kind of middle ground between that and a tan.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Konoha, and for everyone it was going well.

"DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!" someone yelled.

Well, almost everyone was having a perfect day. The person who was yelling, was none other than Kushina Uzumaki. And why was she yelling? Well…

"I'm sorry Kushina, but its a really important mission from the Hokage." said Minato, doing his best to try and calm down Kushina. Minato Namikaze is a fairly tall, fair skinned man with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. He is considered to by many of the village populace to be very handsome. He is wearing his normal attire of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flack jacket, forehead protector and blue sandals.

And right now he was doing his best to calm down his girlfriend, and one day he hoped wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Many were jealous of Minato for managing to get her as a girlfriend, as she was a woman well known for her beauty.

Kushina has a slender but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair, which is a common trait amongst members of the Uzumaki clan, with strands framing both sides of her face with a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She is wearing her usual outfit consisting of a high-collared sleeveless blouse, under a long, loose-fitting dress, which did little to hide her ample chest and wide hips. All in all, there were few women in the village who could compare with her.

"But why can't Jiraiya just go on it alone? And why does Fugaku have to go on this as well? Jiraiya was trained by the Hokage himself, so he should be more than capable of handling this by himself." said an irate Kushina.

"Normally he would be able to, but this mission is highly sensitive, as we're going to be going to some of the smaller countries on a diplomatic mission, and you know how Sensei gets without someone to keep him in line." said Minato, hoping she would understand.

"Wait… 'countries'? As in, you'll be going to more than one of the smaller nations? You'll be gone for weeks, if not a couple months! Dammit Minato! You always do this! Mission, after mission, after mission! I know its your dream to become Hokage, but it seems as though that is more important than me and our relationship! I mean, for gods sake the most we've ever even done is kiss" said Kushina, getting a shocked look from Minato who then looked away. He could not refute her statement, as he had been going out on more and more missions lately, for longer periods of time.

"Kushina, please. You know how I feel about having sex before marriage. I'm not like Jiraiya sensei..." Minato tried to plead, but Kushina wasn't having any of it.

"No Minato. Just go. Go on you precious mission, since it obviously means so much to you. Dont worry, I'll be fine on my own without you, again." spat out Kushina, making Minato flinch. He was about to speak, when there was a knock on the door, and a male voice could be heard.

"Minato, have you finished up yet? Its almost time for us to leave." said the voice.

"All right Fugaku, I'll be right there." said Minato, and turned to Kushina. "Im sorry, but my time is up." He went to give her a kiss on the lips goodbye, but she held up her hand in a stopping motion.

"Sorry Minato, but I'm pretty sure that you don't have any more time to waste here, as Fugaku is waiting outside the door for your mission." said Kushina with a bit of venom in her tone, and Minato sighed in defeat, and walked to the door, but stopped as he put his hand on it.

"Kushina, I swear that when I get back from my mission, that I'll take a vacation, and the two of us can finally spend some time together." He said, and he could see Kushina give him an incredulous look like she didn't believe him, and simply waved him off. Letting out a depressed sigh, Minato opened the door, and left. When he got outside, he saw Fugaku giving him a questioning look.

"Dont you dare say anything." said Minato, which Fugaku just shook his head at, and they both disappeared in a Shunshin.

Inside the apartment, Kushina was now biting her thumb in irritation. Truth be told, she really did like Minato, and when they started dating things had been great. But now that Minato was the apprentice of Jiraiya, Minato was going on more and more missions lately. Anyone could see that Minato was incredibly skilled, and she wouldn't be surprised if Jiraiya was trying to groom Minato to become Hokage. But what really got her is that Minato seemed to care more about his dream than her. Hell, it was getting to the point that she barely even gets to spend more than a few days with Minato out of an entire month. And now he would be gone for weeks, if not more than a month! She was seriously starting to wonder where her life was going, as she was tired of always being alone in the Leaf village, as she wasn't allowed on too many missions outside of the village given she was a Jinchuuriki.

Then, she heard a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, she wondered who it could be, and quickly moved to get it. Opening it, revealed a beautiful dark haired woman, one of the few that could rival her in beauty was her best friend Mikoto Uchiha. She is a fair skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face too roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She is wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt, and blue sandals.

"Mikoto! What are you doing here?" said a now happy Kushina, trying to forget about her problems.

"Well, Fugaku was called to go on a long term mission, and with nothing else to do i came to see you. Though when i got here, I saw Fugaku and Minato leaving together." said Mikoto, noticing Kushina's frown.

"The two of you had another argument, didnt you?" said Mikoto, making Kushina sigh.

"Yes, we did. I'm just getting so tired of him being gone all the time, while I'm stuck here. And he had just gotten back from a mission the other day, and now he's gone on another one!" Said an exasperated Kushina.

"I know how you feel. I'm getting rather irritated with Fugaku myself…" said Mikoto, making Kushina look at her friend curiously.

"What did he do?" asked Kushina.

Mikoto seemed hesitant to answer her, but she knew her friend and that she would eventually get it out of her. "I caught Fugaku cheating on me." this elicited a small gasp from Kushina. "And from what he said when he and his little whore were done, it sounds like this want the first time either."

"That rotten bastard! What did you do?" asked Kushina, not believing what she had heard.

"I dont know yet. And what's worse is that some of the elders in the clan are pushing for the two of us to be married. And i can't do much about it, without having chosen someone that would make a better candidate than Fugaku in their eyes." said a depressed Mikoto.

Kushina couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. While she was a bit envious that Mikoto had her clan, and assuming there were any survivors of her own clan were scattered throughout the world. But at the same time, Mikoto had to deal with those annoying clan politics, where a bunch of old fogies who really had no business deciding anything, were controlling the clan and making decisions for people, even if they didn't like them.

Kushina was about to say something to ease her friends worries, when there was a knock at the door, before both Mikoto and Kushina both saw it open, and someone say. "Hey Minato, you here man? Heard you just got back from your mission…" the voice trailed off, as he saw Mikoto and Kushina.

The voice in question belonged to a taller than average male, though just a few inches shorter than the abnormally tall Jiraiya. He had a darker skin tone, one that would make people think he was actually a native of Kumo, but it was actually a bit lighter making it look like he had a really good tan. He has long silver hair that goes to his mid back, that are somewhat spiky, not like Minato's, but more tame in comparison. His eyes however were very different, as they were actually a bright orange with the sclera being a darker color. What was strange however, was the thin markings on his cheeks, three on each side that looked like whisker marks. He is well built physically, like a nice middle ground between a bodybuilder and a swimmer, meaning he used both strength and speed without focusing on either one. He is wearing a personalized version of the flak jacket, being a dull grey color, but its zipped down so that his muscled frame could easily be seen with his skin tight dark blue shirt on, along with burnt orange colored pants, and black sandals instead of the usual blue.

An awkward silence fell upon the room as Naruto stood in the doorway of the apartment. The tension was slowly building up in the air, and Mikoto couldn't help but mentally sigh at the reason why. After all, it was hard not too. Everyone knew that Kumo had tried kidnapping Kushina, and with Naruto's features clearly marking him as descendant as someone from Kumo, she would always feel uneasy around him. It didn't help that a great deal of the villagers ostracized him because of this as well, much like how Kushina was because of her red hair. What made things worse is that Naruto actually looked a great deal like one of Kumo's greatest criminals, Ginkaku of the Gold and Silver Brothers, whose treachery lead to the death of Tobirama Senju, making Naruto even more of an outcast.

Mikoto, wanting to ease the tension, decided to speak up. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Minato and Fugaku left with Jiraiya on an important mission, and won't be back for quite some time."

At this, Naruto let out an annoyed sigh, and scratched the back of his head. "Well that figures. That guy just doesn't know how to take a break. It's always work, work, work with him. I mean, nowadays it's like he's become so narrow minded about his goal about becoming Hokage, leaving so little time for the rest of us."

"I know what you mean…" Kushina said, a bit upset about that as well.

And just like that, Kushina clammed up again, putting her usual guard up when Naruto, and Naruto being nervous around her, knowing his appearance is the cause of her discomfort. Mikoto felt exasperated, as the two of them always got like this whenever they got near each other. While it was kind of sweet that Naruto was being considerate of Kushina's feelings like this, but with how neither of them was even trying to resolve the issue between them was frustrating.

And then, an idea came to Mikoto. If the two of them weren't going to try and work things out on their own, then why not give them a little push? After all, it would do not only them some good, but her as well, considering the man trouble both she and Kushina were having.

"I got an idea. Since Minato and Fugaku are going to be gone for a while, how about the three of us hang out? I mean, neither me or Kushina have really spent that much time with you in a while, right? This will be a good chance to get reaquainted with each other." said Mikoto, and both Naruto and Kushina were looking at her with wide eyes, not believing she had just said that.

"B-But are you sure about that Mikoto? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother or anything, so I think it would be best if i just let you two go back to what you were doing." he said as he tried to turn around, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm, and saw that Mikoto was now standing beside him with a frown on her face.

"Naruto… please don't leave. I know that you don't normally socialize with people, but please. You can't be a loner all the time. I mean, all three of us need a good break to take our minds off things, so why not spend some time together?" said Mikoto, shocking Naruto.

Virtually no one wanted to hang out with him, outside of a few people like his pseudo brother Minato, as they had grown up in the orphanage together. Hell, Naruto actually didn't even like having the spotlight on him, unlike Minato. He was content with a more simple life, and hopefully one day having a family of his own.

Naruto was what many would call a "simple man". While many shinobi dreamed of being revered and praised, he was fine with just being a part of something grand like his home village. Even his brother Minato fell into the first category of "fame seekers". Minato was the prodigy between them, always showing natural talent not ever seen in the same generation. Naruto on the other hand was a struggler and worked hard to get to where he was.

Hell, even when Jiraiya of the Sannin of all people chose Minato as his own personal apprentice, Naruto had no feelings of jealousy whatsoever. He was happy for his brother and knew he'd get what he dreamed of. However, he couldn't deny that he did feel a bit depressed at getting left behind by his only family member. Minato rushed ahead in his career and seemed to forget to help his brother quickly over time.

Sometimes...it was hard being the second best of the family; especially when Minato had the looks needed for that of politics and propaganda...while he had the face matching that of a traitor and a feared member of Kumo. Still, he rarely let it get to him since he was used to being left alone...even by Minato.

But if he was completely honest with himself, while he didn't mind Minato getting the fame and glory, or even the apprenticeship of someone like Jiraiya, there was one thing deep down that did make him feel a bit jealous: Kushina Uzumaki. It just wasn't fair really; Minato getting the girl just because of who he was while Naruto was left behind just because of who his ancestor was. At one point, he tried to put aside that feeling and tried to actually put himself out there.

Mikoto Uchiha was his first choice; and it wasn't just because of her friendship with Kushina. No, to him Mikoto was an epitome of a skilled and beautiful kunoichi. She had the talent, the knowledge, the mentality, and her grace and beauty were just a bonus in his eyes. However, even Mikoto was lost to him thanks to Fugaku, who in his eyes was unworthy of someone like Mikoto.

He really cursed his luck at times...as well as his ancestor.

But with Kushina, she could only look at her friend with an incredulous expression on her face. What was her friend thinking?

"Are you sure about that Mikoto? I wouldn't want to be any trouble…" said Naruto, once more trying to decline her offer.

"Oh no Naruto, I insist." said Mikoto, looking straight into Naruto's orange eyes. Whatever response Naruto had died in his throat, as he could see that Mikoto wasn't going to give up until he said yes, so he relented, and nodded his head.

Mikoto smiled at this, which made Naruto blush a little bit at how beautiful she looked, as she turned to her friend. 'Now, just one more thing to take care of.' she thought.

"Naruto, could you please excuse me and Kushina while we freshen up a bit before we head out?" she said, and Naruto could only nod as Mikoto lead Kushina out of the room.

"Mikoto, what are you thinking, asking him that?" said Kushina in a hushed whisper to Mikoto, but was a little shocked when Mikoto glared at her.

"What am I thinking? How about actually being considerate of his feelings, unlike you? Do you even realize how uncomfortable you're making him with how your acting? Kushina, we all know that Kumo tried kidnapping you in the past, and I know that you're apprehensive around Naruto because of how he looks like a native of Kumo. But that isn't right Kushina. While he looks like someone from Kumo, he is an orphan who was raised here in Konoha. And in case you've forgotten Kushina, just like you he was made fun of as a child because of how different he looks. Hell, even to this day people are still weary of him because of how he looks. I haven't been able to spend much time with him, but i can clearly see that despite how he looks, Naruto is actually a good, caring man. Hell, he even tried to excuse himself just then because he knew that you were uncomfortable, because of your phobia of how he looks." said Mikoto in a hushed, angry whisper to her friend.

Kushina's eyes widened, before she looked down at the ground, ashamed at herself for not realizing that despite how she felt, Naruto was still taking her feelings into consideration, despite how she treated him. Naruto had to deal with enough crap from everyone else in the village, and for her to do that to him as well, even though he was actually being kind to her was just horrible. Mito had taught her better than that before she died. Naruto deserved better, and she was going to start, right now.

With this in mind, Kushina walked back into the main room where Naruto was still standing, looking like he wasn't even sure what to do.

"Naruto." Kushina said, drawing his attention. But when he looked at her with his orange eyes, she suddenly lost her voice. Now, Kushina was a very strong and independant woman who had no problem speaking her mind, and she was ready to apologize to Naruto for how she acted. But now that she was looking at him, she realized that she had never actually looked at him before, and notice how handsome he truly was. While Minato had that boyish charm of his, Naruto on the other hand was what could only be described as 'manly', with a bit of feralness to him with those whisker marks and wild hair. Well, his epithet of being called the 'Silver Lion' or 'Gin Shishi' certainly made sense now that she thought about it.

But still, looking at him, she wondered why women weren't flocking to him. He was buff, but not overly so, just the right amount to still look attractive. His bronze skin was certainly exotic and alluring. His silver hair shone brightly, and his eyes. Oh, those eyes of his! While his darker sclera was abnormal, but with his orange eyes it was almost like she was watching the sunrise. And his eyes held the same intensity as the sun itself. It was breathtaking, and she began to lose herself in them. In fact, she didn't even notice that Naruto was now right in front of her with a worried expression on his face. It took her a few moments to awaken from her trance, as she could now hear Naruto calling her name.

"Kushina! Kushina, are you ok? What's wrong? You got this strange look on your face, and then you spaced out, and your face is turning red. Are you alright, do you need to lay down? Or need something?" asked Naruto, worried about her. At first, he was embarrassed when she was looking at him so intently, but after a while he got worried something may be wrong, and went over to her to check.

Kushina, blushing horribly when she realized what she had been thinking about as well as his concern over her which was touching, as it was more attention that she had been shown than Minato had been giving her in months, shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. "I'm fine, really i am Naruto. Its just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" asked Naruto, still concerned at what may be wrong.

"I'm sorry," she replied, making him raise a brow in confusion. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Sorry for how I've been treating you, when you've done nothing wrong. You can't help how you look, and it was wrong of me to be so guarded around you because of that. It's no better than when people made fun of me because of my red hair." said Kushina.

"Your hair? But why would they do that? Red is an amazing color, and it looks beautiful on you." he blurted out before he slapped his hands over his mouth in an instant. However, it was already too late, as Kushina turned as red as her hair. And in that moment, memories flashed before Kushina's eyes. Of when Minato had said something similar, when he had saved her. Of how their relationship soon started afterword. But then those quickly began to fade, as in recent years their relationship had been slowly falling apart, she realized. But to hear Naruto say it like that, it brought a warm feeling to her chest.

Eventually Kushina managed to find her voice and said with suspicion in her voice "You know, that sounds an awful lot like something Minato said to me once; almost exactly like what he said."

At this, Naruto blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? because i know minato, and he really isn't that much of a fan of the color red. He prefers yellows and blues...maybe greens also. But most certainly not red." He said, trying to remember exactly what color was Minato's favorite color.

However, as he tried to recall the color, he failed to notice the look of pure and absolute shock on Kushina's face. "B-but, thats exactly what Minato said to me when he saved me from being kidnapped! That my hair was like a red thread of destiny!" she said, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Kushina, are you sure thats what he said? Exactly?" asked Naruto in a strained voice, and Kushina nodded. _"That bastard! Those are the exact words I used when he asked me what I thought of Kushina and described her hair when I was younger! That bastard doesn't even like the color red, and not only did he steal that line from me, he outright lied to Kushina about it!"_ thought an enraged Naruto, surprising both women at the sudden look of anger on his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong? I didn't say something that upset you, did I?" said Kushina, worried that she had already made things worse before she could try and make amends with him.

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto managed to calm himself down. Naruto looked at Kushina with a warm smile on his face, making her blush a bit. "No Kushina, it's nothing you said or did. Just an issue I'll take care of later." he said, making her frown a bit. "But anyway… Kushina. About your apology earlier. Thank you. To be honest with you, after you were kidnapped I…" he wanted to say how worried he was about her, and how he wanted to go to her and see if he could do anything to help her. But he decided against it, as this wasn't the time or place. "...was happy to see that you were alright and that Minato returned you safely. I was relieved to know that you weren't harmed, but with it being Kumo that tried to kidnap you, me being near you more than likely wouldn't have helped you in any way, given how I look. I could see that when you looked at me, you were always on guard, like you were afraid i would do something, so i kept my distance in hopes that you'd recover."

When Naruto finished, Kushina had no idea what to say. All she could even feel was how guilty she felt at how she had made Naruto feel like his very presence was troubling for her, even going so far as to keep his distance in the thought that it would help her. In a way it was sweet when she thought about it some more, as he did it purely out of concern for her well being. Hell, it was actually the most touching thing that had ever been done for her, albeit unknowingly, as Minato was not really one for romance.

Kushina, in a surprise move, latched onto Naruto in a tight embrace, surprising him and Mikoto who had been watching the entire thing. She laughed to herself a bit when she saw Naruto's face turn a very dark shade of red.

As for Naruto himself, he had certainly not been expecting a hug. Let alone the very tight one he was receiving from Kushina, which was actually pressing her generous assets right into his chest, making him blush even more. Never in his dreams would he have thought that Kushina, the woman he had once long ago buried his feelings for which were now beginning to rise to the surface once more, hold onto him in such an intimate manner.

"I am so sorry." Said Kushina in a muffled voice, as she had her face in his chest. "Even with the trauma i went through, the fact that you kept your distance from me for years, because you thought your being near me caused me discomfort, was completely unfair to you. You shouldn't have had to do that, just for me."

Naruto, managing to get over his shock, saw Mikoto doing a hand motion with her arms, of her putting them around someone that wasn't there. Eventually he got the clue, and slowly put his arms around Kushina's waist, enjoying the warmth of the hug. "Kushina, please dont be upset. You were young, and went through something no one should have to go through. I don't blame you for feeling the way you did. Especially since I am rather terrifying." said Naruto with a chuckle at the end in hopes of lightening the mood.

Kushina pulled her face out of his chest, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Dont say that Naruto! You're not terrifying at all! Sure you might look a little different than most, but so do I. In fact, I think you're actually quite handsome." She said, not immediately realizing she had said that out loud. However, when she saw Naruto's face grow red once more, her mind replayed what she said, and she turned red as well.

While Kushina and Naruto were having their moment, Mikoto was forced to watch all of this play out. _'My lord. I only intended to help the both of them get over their problems, not this! Hell, if this goes on who knows what the two of them will wind up doing?'_ though an irritated Mikoto to herself.

"You know, if i didn't know any better i would almost say that the two of you were about to kiss each other." Said Mikoto, grinning devilishly when the two of them looked at her, then back at eachother, before letting go of each other with their faces bright red.

"So, uh… you said that the three of us should go out and do something, Mikoto?" said Naruto, trying to change the subject.

"Are you sure you and Kushina don't want to go back to what you were just doing? The two of you seemed to be enjoying yourselves quite a bit." she said in a teasing voice, trying to hide her jealousy. Honestly, they weren't even dating, and they were being more romantic with each other than Kushina ever was with Minato, or her and Fugaku for that matter!

"Mikoto!" yelled an indignant Kushina, who was blushing madly with Naruto while Mikoto just laughed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Later, in Town**

Despite Mikoto's teasing, the three of them eventually went out into town to find something to do. Not knowing where to go first, Mikoto asked Naruto where he would like to go. Naruto had suggested that they try the new 'arcade' that had opened up in town. When they got there, the three of them were amazed to see people playing on the large machines. They spent hours there, playing the games. For each of them, it was the most fun either of them had in such a long time. But they couldn't stay there forever, as it was starting to get late, and the arcade would be closing soon. But Naruto decided to try one last game before leaving, the crane game.

Putting in the money necessary, Naruto set about winning them each a prize. First, he managed to win Mikoto a stuffed raven doll. For Kushina however, her prize made her look at it in shock. It was a stuffed fox. She subconsciously brought her hand to her stomach where the seal was, and just looked at the fox. Mikoto, seeing her reaction gave her a little shove, and noticed that Naruto had a downtrodden expression on his face.

"Sorry… Forgot about the...you know." Naruto said.

Kushina however, quickly snatched the fox from Naruto, and looked at it. "It's alright Naruto, really. While its not something I'm happy about, I can't let it get in the way of my life, especially with all the trouble you went through getting this for me." She said, alluding to the fact that Naruto had spent quite a bit of money trying to win just the raven for Mikoto, let alone the fox for Kushina, as it was apparent that Naruto wasnt very good at the crane game.

Naruto was relieved that Kushina wasn't upset about the fox, and with that, they decided it was time to leave. As they had just left the arcade, Mikoto and Kushina shared a look with each other, before looking at Naruto. Wondering what they were planning, Kushina went onto Naruto's right side and Mikoto his left, and both leaned up to give Naruto a kiss on both his cheeks. Naruto was stunned at this, and couldn't form any response.

"Today was great Naruto. I enjoyed myself a lot today, and that was just me and Mikoto's way of thanking you." said Kushina with a smile.

"Yeah, we should do this again really soon. In fact, why not tomorrow? And if that goes as well as it did today, maybe you'll get another 'thank you' from the both of us." Mikoto said with a wink, and with that both of them left, leaving a stunned Naruto there.

After they were gone, Naruto slowly brought his hand up to his face, and gave it a pinch. "Owch!" he said as his cheek now hurt. "So, it really wasn't a dream then…?" he said to himself. Frowning, he placed his hands in the ram sign and flared his chakra. "Kai!"

...But nothing changed. He was still standing there, with the lipstick on both his cheeks that had been left when Kushina and Mikoto kissed him. When he finally came to accept that it actually happened, he couldn't help but smile. And somewhere, deep down, he began to hope that he would finally be able to find happiness.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Naruto, punching the air in happiness.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Nearly two months later.**

It had been nearly two months since Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto went to the arcade. Apparently, the mission Minato, Fugaku and Jiraiya was going to take even more time, because of some reason that Kushina didn't really care about in Minato's letter, as she had thrown it away once it had said that. But with Kushina, Mikoto and Naruto, every day since then the three of them had gone out and enjoyed themselves. They went to the movies, to a festival that was being held in a nearby town. Naruto especially enjoyed that, as he got to see Mikoto and Kushina in very beautiful Kimono's. Things had been looking up for Naruto. Though things had been awkward when the three of them had done some training together…

Flashback

Here the three of them were in one of the training fields, about to fight one another. Even though they all had time off from Ninja duty, they didn't want their skills to get rusty, so they thought that a bit of training would do them some good. Though Kushina and Mikoto had grossly underestimated just how strong Naruto was. When they hit him, he shrugged off most of their attacks like it was nothing, and plowed right through them. Kushina had decided enough was enough, and brought up her chakra chains to try and ensnare him.

She was close, but all she managed to do was tear apart Naruto's shirt, exposing his bear chest to the both of them. And what a site it was for them. His chest was perfectly sculpted from years of training, and both Kushina and Mikoto idly thought that neither Minato or Fugaku was even close to having muscles like that. Sure there were a few scars here and there, but that just added to the overall appeal of it. What's more, as they were training so hard, all of them were working up a sweat, and Naruto was glistening a bit because of it, adding to his appeal, making both women blush.

Naruto however was in a similar position, as since both Mikoto and Kushina were working up a sweat as well, their clothes were getting wet, and clung tightly to their bodies, and Naruto could clearly see their voluptuous forms. There were even some tears here and there, which allowed him to see some of their cleavage. He silently thanked the gods above for such an amazing sight. All three of them were in a bit of a trance as they stared at the other, before they realized what they were doing, and in an embarrassed manner agreed to call off training.

Flashback End

Naruto smiled fondly at that. Honestly, he didn't know how he could have been so lucky as to have the attention of two beautiful woman. Or rather, until things went to hell a few days after that. It eventually became clear after that that there was a bit of sexual tension between the three of them, and they did their best to try and ignore it. Well, Mikoto didn't at least, as she walked right up to him when they were alone, and kissed him full on the lips.

Saying that Naruto was shocked was an understatement.

Flashback

It was a normal day like any other, and Naruto was waiting for Kushina and Mikoto to show up so they could enjoy the day together. Except Mikoto showed up quite a bit earlier than usual, and Naruto noticed something… different about her. With a sway of her hips, she walked over to him, and Naruto could feel his heart beating faster as she did so. She stopped right in front of him, and there was a strange look in her eyes, like that of wanting. Naruto would have asked her what was up, had she not smashed her lips onto his, silencing him. He tried to pull back to try and ask her what was going on, but Mikoto wasn't having any of that, and she wrapped her arms around his head to pull him back in. He didn't notice how, but he soon found himself pinned up against a tree, his arms around Mikoto, and the two of them kissing. A part of him wanted him to stop, reasoning that Mikoto and Fugaku were together, not that he knew that Mikoto had no love for the cheating bastard. But another part of him didn't care, and enjoyed the sensations of kissing Mikoto.

Eventually, both he and Mikoto started to get a bit more touchy feely, and began to grope each other. He was about to deepen the kiss, when a killing intent flooded the area, and both of them stopped kissing to see an very angry Kushina there, looking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled.

Flashback End

Things…had quickly deteriorated after that. Mikoto and Kushina soon got into a fight over him. Him! Of all people! He couldn't believe it. He knew that he and Kushina had a very good relationship now, but he honestly didn't think she had harbored such strong feelings for him, as he secretly did her. But he couldn't let them continue fighting over him, so he got between them and looked both of them in the eye and told them both, "I'm sorry, but I won't let you two destroy your friendship fighting over me. Forgive me."

And with that, he turned his back on them both and left, despite their protests. And it hurt him. Gods, did it hurt him to do that. He cared for both of them so much, but he couldn't bare the thought of them destroying their friendship, all because of him. It had been a couple days since then, and he hadn't been visited by Mikoto or Kushina since then. Hell, he hadn't been able to sleep very well the last few days, as not being able to be with them was eating at him from the inside.

He was brought out of his internal struggling by a knock at his door. He was about to get up and see who it is, when he heard the person say, "Naruto, please open the door. Its us, Mikoto and Kushina." said Mikoto.

"We want to talk to you about what happened the other day. Please open the door." Kushina said in a pleading voice.

Now Naruto was torn on what to do. He cared for both of them, he really did, but he was worried there would be another repeat of what happened the other day. But he could hear it in their voices, that they wanted to talk to him. It didn't take long for his desire to see them won out, and he got up and opened the door.

"Hey…" he said, as he let them in.

"Hey yourself." said Kushina. "Naruto, me and Mikoto have been talking and going over what happened, and we've come to a decision."

"We shouldn't have fought over you like we did, and it was childish of us. So, we came up with a solution to our problem." Said Mikoto, and she and Kushina looked at each other and nodded. Mikoto was about to say something, but Kushina stepped right up to Naruto and pulled his head down into a heated kiss. He was so surprised, that he didn't notice Kushina slipping her tongue in for a bit, before breaking away and licking her lips.

Kushina then turned to Mikoto and said, "There, now we're even."

Mikoto rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, I guess we might as well tell you then, Naruto-kun..."

"We've decided to share you." they said at the same time.

And with that said, Naruto's mind fried not being able to handle what they just said.

"I think we broke him…" Kushina said with a giggle.

"Yeah. Though i suppose its to be expected, considering we just told him we were going to share him." said Mikoto with a smile.

"But… how? Why?" Said Naruto, his mind somehow managing to function.

"Why you ask? Because silly… we love you." said Mikoto, making Naruto blush, and it intensified when he saw Kushina nod.

"But what about Minato and Fugaku? I mean, I'm just a normal Jonin. Minato is on his way to becoming Hokage, and Fugaku is favored by the Uchiha Clan, so why…" he stopped talking when Kushina placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Naruto, we don't care about that. Yes, we could have the prestige of being married to the Hokage or head of the Uchiha clan, but that's not what we want. To be honest with you, I barely see Minato anymore."

"Not to mention that bastard Fugaku cheated on me with some random woman. I don't want anything to do with a man like that," Mikoto added with a scowl at the thought of her ex.

"Naruto, what I want - what we both want - is a man who will not only love us, but spend time with us. All the fame and whatnot that Minato and Fugaku have or will have doesn't hold a candle to how you've treated us in less than a month. If I had to choose between rich and loveless or poor and happy...well the choice is obvious to me." said Mikoto, with Kushina agreeing.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Both of the women he had developed strong feelings for had just outright told him that they were picking him over not only the Uchiha's favorite, but Konoha's golden boy Minato as well!

"Though now that I think about it, silver is sometimes considered to be second to gold, right? Well, this time it looks like the silver beat the gold by a mile." Said Kushina, making Naruto blush.

"But still! Even if you two decide to share me, I cant see others being so accepting, let alone the Uchiha Clan with something like this. Or the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto said, making both women give him an odd look. While Minato, Jiraiya and Fugaku had been gone, some survivors of the Uzumaki Clan had actually made their way to Konoha, among them some of Kushina's direct family, her mother. Kushina had been so overjoyed that some of her clan had survived, let alone her own mother.

"Yes, about that. We had a talk with our respective clans about it, and although difficult, managed to convince them to this." Said Mikoto, making Naruto's mouth hung wide in shock.

"How? How could you have possibly convinced the Uchiha Clan of something like this?" asked Naruto, knowing that the Uchiha clan were very wary of letting outsiders marry anyone from their clan.

"Well, my clan was rather easy to convince, as once they were shown proof of Fugaku's cheating ways, as well as the fact that once his little playthings were brought in for questioning, it was found out that a couple of them had an STD of some kind, meaning Fugaku is no longer even a choice for marrying even the lowest ranking member of the clan." said Mikoto, who was quite happy that the elders had given up on her and him marrying, which allowed her to tell them about Naruto.

"As for my clan, well that was a bit harder to accomplish. And no offense to you Mikoto, while the Uchiha have people marry based on their skills in the hopes their children will be even more powerful, or if only because of inter clan politics, the Uzumaki Clan, or rather my mother was harder to convince. No offense Mikoto. But what convinced my mother, the current head, was your chakra." she said, getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Let me explain. Some members of the clan have this techniques called Minds eye of the Kagura, which allows the user to see the chakra of another, regardless of if their hiding or not. This also allows the user to 'feel' that persons chakra, and to an extent the emotions of that person as well. My mother used this technique on you without your knowing, and once she saw and felt your chakra, all she would say to me that she approved of you, and agreed to this. I myself am not very good at sensing at all, so im not sure what your chakra is really like." said Kushina, wondering what her mother saw with the Minds of the Kagura that made her agree so readily.

"Thats all well and good Kushina, but i believe that there was another reason we came here." Mikoto said, and now both of them were looking at Naruto with a gleam in there eye.

**(Lemon start)**

"N-now hold on ladies, what's with that look in your eyes?" asked a nervous Naruto, as Mikoto and Kushina moved closer to him, like a predator stalking its prey. Instead of answering, they each took one of his arms, and dragged him to the bedroom, where they threw him onto Naruto's larger bed and looked at him hungrily.

"Now hold on… why can't i move?" and indeed, he found that he could not move his limbs. Well, he could move them somewhat, but not a great deal.

"Sorry about that Naruto, but we didn't want you trying to get away." said Kushina, who had now removed her normal dress to reveal her large breasts, with a red bra and panties to match her hair.

"Indeed. We really are sorry for the fight we had over you earlier, and wanted to make it up to you properly. And what better way than to show our future husband a taste of what's to come?" said Mikoto, who had now removed her dress to reveal some rather sexy black lingerie.

"Jeeze Mikoto, really? At a time like this, you're still trying to compete with me?" said Kushina, as she groped her breasts to emphasize that hers were larger.

However, Mikoto didn't lose her smirk. "Well, it looks to be doing the trick, as our soon to be husband likes what he sees." she said, pointing out the fact that there was a noticeable tent in his pants.

"And you know, it seems a bit unfair that Naruto here still has his clothes on…" said Mikoto, as both she and Kushina sauntered over to Naruto. When they reached the bed, Mikoto unzipped his pants, and pulling them along with his boxers down, revealed a nice sized eight inch dick that was nice and thick. Both Kushina and Mikoto licked their lips at the site of it.

Wordlessly, Kushina went over to Naruto's dick, and Mikoto moved toward his head. She teasingly removed her panties, making Naruto's erection painfully hard now, and used her hands to spread her already wet pussy open for Naruto to see.

"Naruto, while Kushina services you down there, would you be so kind as to take care of me?" she asked in a husky tone, to which all Naruto could do was blush. Honestly, he had never done anything like this before, but he would be damned that he wouldn't try and pleasure her as best he could.

Kushina looked up at him as she grabbed his shaft and started to pump him bare. "You're so big Naru-kun." she whispered as she stuck her tongue out and swirled it around his head getting a glob of precum for her work. She swallowed it down and leaned down a bit sticking her tongue out again and dragging it from his base up to his head. She saw his hips jerk but she leaned away from him not allowing him into her mouth, as Mikoto lowered herself onto Naruto's face, and moaned in pleasure as his tongue entered her folds. Even though he hadn't done this before, he knew enough about sex through being forced to listen to Jiraiya's rants on how to please woman, that Naruto stuck his tongue as far as he could into Mikoto's waiting snatch, and with deep penetrating strikes and lap at her pussy like a man dying of dehydration. Not having expected this, Mikoto moaned out in pleasure, and slowly rocked her hips into his face.

Kushina was not idle either as she leaned down again and opened her mouth wide. Inch by Inch, she sucked his cock down into her mouth. She ran her tongue all along the huge meatstick now in her mouth. Naruto let out a groan right into Mikoto's pussy as he ate her out, which sent vibrations into it, causing Mikoto to shudder in pleasure. Kushina was doing things to his cock that was driving him to lose control of his normal train of thought at the moment. It was incredible…it was so hot, and wet….it was driving him crazy at that moment.

It was actually getting difficult to keep his concentration on pleasuring Mikoto, who didn't really notice as she was trying to help bring herself to orgasm by stimulating her clit with her right hand, and grabbing her breast with her left hand. She was getting wetter by the second, as was Naruto's face. But he was determined to pleasure Mikoto as much as Kushina was him as he now swirled his tongue inside and licking, sucking and exploring every nook and cranny of Mikoto's honey pot. The smell and the sweet juices he could taste were intoxicating.

Kushina added suction to her blowjob and brought a hand around stroking the 3 inches still out of her mouth. She let her saliva run all over his cock getting him wet and slick so he would be easier when she finally let him in. She swirled her tongue again and felt his cock's telltale twitch. She pulled him out of her mouth and stroked him furiously as she said, "Cum in my mouth. Pour your load down my throat I want to drink it all." she was a bit of a dirty talker.

Knowing he was soon to come, Naruto decided to cheat a little bit. While he himself couldn't move, that didn't mean he couldnt still use his chakra. So, he channeled some lightning natured chakra in a low enough voltage, to send waves of pleasure through Mikoto's pussy. It was a bit strange doing it through his tongue, bit it worked well enough, and Mikoto let out a scream as she came, Naruto tried to lap as much as he could, but Mikoto was a squirter, and his lower face was soon drenched.

Not soon after, Naruto's cock twitched and Kushina's mouth latched onto his head right in time to catch his first shot. She moaned out loud as she felt Naruto's hot and thick cum fill her mouth and to her amusement and delight, it was actually sweet tasting and very nice to her taste buds, she lapped up every shot as he emptied his load into her mouth.

Naruto himself was in bliss. He had given up trying to have a relationship with women as the people in the village were respectful but no woman would approach him so this was his first blowjob. He was comfortable with teasing but this would be his first sexual experience. His lust abated slightly as his first load escaped his churning balls. His ass settled on the bed as his first orgasm ended. He looked down to see Kushina, with closed eyes and he could tell she was savoring the taste of his cum. His slightly softening cock hardened again and he looked down to see a wet spot under her. He blushed as he realized she had either cum from drinking his cum or was just naturally a large producer of juices. He smiled at her as she finally opened her eyes to see his slick cock standing at full attention.

Now that Mikoto had recovered from her orgasm, she was about to go and take her turn, but she did not notice Kushina gathering her chakra, as her signature chains erupted from her back, and bound Mikoto, in a similar fashion of S&M.

"Kushina, what?" Mikoto managed to say, before her mouth was also covered.

"Sorry Mikoto, but even though we had sex a few times, i'm tired of waiting for the real thing. Neither of us has been with a man before, and while i felt as though Minato was the one who i would fully give myself to, i know Naruto is the one i want to give my virginity to." she said, as she then looked at Naruto who felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world. Sure it was kind of annoying that he still couldn't move.

While Naruto was hypnotized by Kushina's breasts, she was already positioning her wet entrance over his tool. Kushina sat down, consuming his member with her maidenhood, but stopped when the head of Naruto's penis hit her hymen. Naruto and Kushina looked into each other's eyes, with Naruto silently asking her if she was really ok with it. She nodded, and leaned in to give Naruto a kiss as she slammed down, breaking her hymen in the process, her pained cry muffled by her kissing Naruto.

Eventually, the pain subsided, and once it did she stopped making out with Naruto, and straightened up.

"Are you alright now Kushina-chan?" asked Naruto, concerned if she was still in pain, which touched Kushina deeply.

"Yes koi, im fine now. Which means the real fun can begin." she said, as she slowly raised her hips, leaving just the tip of Naruto's penis inside of her, before slamming back down, causing a jolt of pleasure to course through both of them. She did this once more, and again, until she managed to get a steady rhythm going. Naruto, not about to let her do all the work, began to thrust his hips upward to meet her, increasing the pleasure for both of them tremendously. Kushina blowing had been incredible, but this was simply amazing! The way her wet, velvety walls were desperately trying to milk his dick of his cum.

After a few more minutes, Kushina was still riding Naruto, who despite the pleasure was getting tired of Kushina being in control. So, with a supreme amount of effort, he gathered his chakra to the paralysis seal Kushina had slipped on him, and broke it, not that Kushina noticed in her haze of pleasure. He brought up his now free hands and grabbed Kushina's hips to stop her, who whined in annoyance.

"Sorry Kushina-chan, but you've been in the lead long enough. Now its my turn." Naruto said, as he flipped her over so he was now on top, and began pumping into her. As he rammed into her again and again, Kushina's double D breasts were swaying back and forth. Licking his lips, he brought his head down to the right one, and began to suck on it like a baby, while he fondled the left one with his right hand, making Kushina mewl in pleasure.

"Thats so good! Lick them, suck them, play with my breasts!" Kushina screamed in pleasure as her chest was being taken care of.

They continued like this for some time, with Naruto plowing into Kushina harder and faster, and alternating between her breasts. Their bodies making lewd noises as their flesh slapped together, wet from their sexual fluids.

But all good things must come to an end, as Naruto felt a familiar tightening of his balls, and Kushina's walls were getting tighter by the moment.

"Kushina, i'm going to…" he trailed off, as he was trying not to slow down in his love making.

"Do it! Cum inside of me! I want it so badly!" she yelled.

And that did it. Without further delay, Kushina let out a wild scream as she felt her orgasm hit her, squeezing the hard cock along with her spasm. This was it for Naruto, as he felt his body stiffen, and felt himself shoot globs of cum into his lover's eagerly waiting snatch, with uncontrollable pleasure rippling through both of them. Kushina felt the warm liquid fill her up, almost to the brim.

After a few seconds of squirming and spasms of pleasure, both of them finally calmed down, with Naruto collapsing onto Kushina, both breathing heavily. Slowly, Naruto managed to prop himself up, and look into Kushina's eyes, who had recovered as well. He grinned at her sweat covered face, and gently caressed her cheeks with his hands, speaking in deep breaths, "So… how was it?"

Kushina leaned into his large hand as she warmly grinned at him, as she too was panting hard, "You… you did… amazingly…" she said, as she brought him into a hug and nuzzled into his neck.

However, what neither of them noticed that when Kushina finally reached her orgasm, her control over her chakra vanished, along with her chakra chains. Meaning a now free Mikoto, who was incredibly horny due to the fact that she couldn't even masturbate while the two of them were making love, was not about to wait any longer. Without any warning, Mikoto pushed a surprised Naruto off of Kushina, making him pull out of Kushina, who whined at the loss of being filled.

Mikoto looked in annoyance that Naruto's dick was now only semi hard, but then smirked as a thought came to mind. Taking the semi limp dick into her mouth, still covered in his and Kushina's juices, she sucked on it, moaning as she tasted both Naruto and Kushina as she worked to get him hard again, making Naruto have another orgasm, spraying his cum inside of Mikoto's throat, which she eagerly drank down. When Naruto finished, Mikoto removed her mouth with a 'pop', and she licked her lips.

"Mmm, delicious." she purred out.

"M-mikoto, please. I just came, twice. Can i rest a bit before we continue?" said a tired Naruto. Really, he just made love to Kushina, and was almost immediately afterward blown by Mikoto. While it was incredibly arousing to watch Mikoto clean his cock of both his and Kushina's juices.

"Oh really? Because it looks as though you're quite ready for another round to me." she said, pointing out the fact that he was now hard again. "And besides, i thought you were the 'silver lion' of Konoha? Or can you not handle two woman at once?." she teased, knowing it would get him riled up. One thing that should be known about Naruto, is that like a lion he was prideful, which was part of the reason he had a summon contract with them.

And it did the trick, as Naruto pounced on Mikoto, now pinning her hands above her head, as he looked at her, and bringing his head close to her ear he said in a husky tone, "Oh really? Well, how about I show you what this lion can do?"

This made Mikoto shiver in anticipation. "Yes, show me! Ravish me, claim me as yours my Lion!" Mikoto yelled in ecstasy, no longer being able to contain her lust anymore.

Naruto smirked, and pinned her hands. He then turned her over so she was now on all fours with his hands on her shapely hips. He leaned forward so his chest was against her back and said, "Are you ready to be dominated?"

Mikoto responded by turning her head and giving Naruto a heated kiss, which he readily returned. When she pulled back she said, "Just hurry up and fuck me."

Naruto grinned, and straightened his back out. He then slowly, moved his member to penetrate her. When the head was in, in one thrust he fully sheathed himself inside of Mikoto, not giving her any warning. Not expecting the sudden intrusion, Mikoto let out a silent scream of pleasure and some pain as her hymen was ripped. Well, she was getting what she asked for.

Keeping his hands firmly placed on her hips, he began to thrust into her at a slow pace, before soon picking up speed, rutting like two animals in heat. As he continued thrusting, Mikoto began to lose herself to pleasure, and soon her arms gave out. Naruto saw this, and brought his hand under her, and brought her up so her back was to his chest, never stopping his thrusting. He brought up his right hand from her hips, and fondled her breast roughly, pinching her nipple making her moan.

They continued like this for a while, before Naruto got an idea. He let go of Mikoto's breast, and allowed her to fall forward as he placed both of his hands on her hips, allowing him to reach inside of her fully once more. he also began channeling a small amount of lightning chakra in a constant stream, this time to his penis instead, effectively turning his penis into a vibrator at the same time. The effect was immediate, as Mikoto let out a throaty moan from not only being filled so well, but also because of the new sensation of his penis vibrating as well was sending her over the edge.

naruto's hips slapped against Mikoto's ass in a wet, meaty sound. Naruto could feel Mikoto's vagina tightening around him, trying even harder to milk his dick of the milk it so badly desired. Quickening his pace, Naruto's hips were a blur of movement as he plowed into Mikoto. It wasn't much longer, that with one last thrust he fully sheathed himself inside of her, spilling his seed into her waiting womb. The sudden feeling of warmth also triggered Mikoto's orgasm, her walls clenching almost painfully so around Naruto's dick.

Panting hard, Naruto pulled out of Mikoto, and some of his seed spilled out. Exhausted, he fell backwards onto the pillows, not having the energy to move. Mikoto and Kushina slowly moved themselves toward Naruto, still tired from the pounding they had just endured, and rested their heads on either side of his chest.

**Lemon end**

Panting hard, Naruto pulled out of Mikoto, and some of his seed spilled out. Exhausted, he fell backwards onto the pillows, not having the energy to move. Mikoto and Kushina slowly moved themselves toward Naruto, still tired from the pounding they had just endured, and rested their heads on either side of his chest.

"Wow… that was..." Kushina trailed off.

"Amazing?" Mikoto finished for Kushina, who could only nod.

Naruto chuckled as he held them close. "More like divine… Who knew Konoha had angels in its walls?"

This earned him a laugh from both Kushina and MIkoto. "God, you are so corny Naruto-koi." said Mikoto tiredly.

"Yeah, but he's our corny man." said Kushina, as she held onto him tighter, and nuzzling into the nape of his neck, with Mikoto doing the same on the other side.

"Thanks you two." he said, but Kushina and Mikoto had already passed out, and he could feel himself about to as well.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**The next morning.**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, a great deal better than he had in a long time. Slowly, the suns rays began peeking into the apartment of Naruto, hitting him in the face. He tried to ignore it, but eventually he opened his eyes to give an annoyed glare at his window. Letting out a sigh at now being awoken, he tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't. Looking down, confused as to what was holding him down, he saw arms. Eyes widening, he looked to either side of him, and saw the beautiful and very much naked forms of Kushina Uzumaki, and Mikoto Uchiha.

Then it all came back to him. Of their confession of love for him. The night of passion that he shared with the three of them. And then the realization came. He slept with both of them. But not just any women. Oh no, he slept with not only Mikoto Uchiha, who was a part of one of the more prominent families in the Uchiha clan as well as she herself was a splendid Kunoichi, but Kushina as well, who was the daughter of the head of the Uzumaki clan!

Even with the admission that the two of them somehow managed to convince both of their respective clans to allow them both to marry him in some kind of strange alliance between them, there was another problem. Minato and Fugaku. It had already been a month since their departure, meaning that it probably wouldn't be much longer till they returned. Fugaku was not really an issue, because with Mikoto saying that the Uchiha clan itself was for this arrangement, then Fugaku wouldn't have a leg to stand on to contest it. Minato was another issue altogether. He was essentially being groomed to become Hokage, and with one of the current Hokage's students having taken him as his personal student, Minato had quite a bit of political pull in the council.

As if sensing his distress, he heard Kushina say "Naruto-koi, what's wrong?"

He looked to her and saw that she was concerned. "Its nothing Kushina-chan…" he tried to say so that she would drop it, but he should have known better as she did anyway.

"Dont give me that Naruto. Now tell me, what's wrong?" said Kushina in a more forceful tone that showed concern.

"Yes Naruto, don't hide your concerns from us. After all, with the acceptance of this arrangement by both our clans, me and Kushina are basically your wives. The only thing we haven't done is the ceremony at this point." said a now awake Mikoto, making Naruto look at her.

Letting out a sigh, he relented and told them of his concerns. Of how Fugaku and Minato, well mainly Minato as Fugaku wouldn't be much of a problem, could try and cause problems. Minato was the sort of person that took losing quite badly, which is why Naruto didn't bother competing with his brother in anything. When he was done, they stayed silent for a moment, before he felt both Kushina and Mikoto whack him over the head.

"You baka. Do you really think we hadn't thought about all of this beforehand? We went into this arrangement of both of us marrying you, of giving you both of our virginities last night, knowing that there could be problems. But while Minato might have some political pull in the council now, he has none with my clan whatsoever, so he has no ground to stand on with the Uzumaki clan." said Kushina with love in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"She's right Naruto. And I know our relationship progressed a bit quickly, but can you really blame us? Compared to that cheating ass, and mr. i'm too busy with work for anything else, you're so much better than either of them. Sure you're a bit rough around the edges, but thats to be expected. Me and Kushina would much rather share you, then settle for anyone else in this village. Understand?" Mikoto said, and just like that Naruto's fears and insecurities disappeared. Not being able to stop himself from smiling, he shook his head and brought them both into a tight hug.

"Honestly, i don't know what i did to deserve the love of two amazing women such as yourselves." said Naruto, making both women blush. After a few moments of enjoying the hug, he loosened it and looked at them both. "Well, as much as i enjoy your company, i do believe that we should get cleaned up and ready for today." he said, with both woman reluctantly agreeing, as their was still things that needed to be done. Like actually get Naruto to meet with their families to discuss the terms of the marriage, as well as the marriage itself.

Though as Naruto got up to go to the shower, both women looked at each other and grinned. After all, a little shower time fun couldn't hurt.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Two hours later**

After they spent about an hour 'cleaning' each other in the shower, they got something to eat, got dressed, and were now walking down the street, with Kushina holding onto Naruto's right arm, and Mikoto his left. It was a beautiful day, and the three of them couldn't be happier, as they walked towards the Senju compound, which is where the Uzumaki clan members were staying so Naruto could discuss the arrangement with Kushina's mother. He would be lying if he didn't feel some trepidation about meeting the woman, but Kushina assured Naruto that her mother had already approved of her, so their meeting was really just a formality to personally welcome him to the family.

Along the way, Naruto was surprised to see some of the villagers actually greeting him and giving him pleasant smiles while the occasional male would send him a jealous glare and the occasional woman would wink or give him a look of desire. Of course, these people were forced to back off by Naruto giving the males a challenging glare and Kushina and Mikoto giving those women the "evil eye".

As they walked toward the compound, the three of them failed to realize something. Today was the day that Minato and Fugaku would be returning, as Jiraiya had gone ahead of them to report to Sarutobi. Though its not like Mikoto and Kushina even bothered to read the letters either of them sent, so it not like they actually knew when they would be coming back. And the site of Naruto, with Mikoto and Kushina hanging on his left and right arms respectively was the site that greeted Minato and Fugaku when they returned to the village.

"Minato, is that…" said Fugaku to Minato, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, it is. And I intend to find out what exactly is going on." the blonde said with a scowl.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And done!**

**So, how did you all like the first part of my two shot? I mean, this is quite large for a two shot, and I'm not even done yet. And I do hope you all enjoyed the lemon, especially since it was my very first one I wrote. It was not easy. I'm not very versed didn't in female anatomy, so I hope i didn't suck at it.**

**And yes, Naruto is the illegitimate grandchild of Ginkaku. How did that happen? Hell if i know. This is just a two shot, I don't really need to figure out everything for it and explain it.**

**Yes, there are other Uzumaki members alive in this. Why? Mainly just so I could have a good way of having Kushina and Mikoto marrying Naruto, as both clans would be agreeing to it as a sort of alliance between them.**

**And before I end things here, I would like to thank my friend Pain 17 Ification for helping me with this. Normally my spelling is quite bad, so its quite helpful to have a grammar cop looking over my work to make sure i spelt things right.**

**Pain: "Grammar Cop"? Really? *sighs* Glad to help out, dude.**

**Me: Really? That's all you're going to say? Well, i guess thats fine.**

**Pain: Meh, I'm a man of few words unless it concerns typing stories. *shrugs***

**Me: Well, I guess that's it for now people. Stay tuned for the eventual release of the second and final, and I do mean final as I am not going to make this a full story. (like with Retribution for the Past which was originally going to stay like a one or two shot, but you guys wanted it to be a full story, or at least longer. )**

**Also, one last shoutout to my good friend Jebest4781 for all of his help, not only on this but in general. Thanks dude.  
**


End file.
